This Is My Story
by cherriesnchains
Summary: 1x2, Duo's Capatin of the Soccer Team, Heero's Captain of the Football Team. - Duo's POV - It's getting good...
1. Default Chapter

Duo Maxwell's POV

I can remember the exact moment I fell in love. It was horrible. I think it was the worst moment in my life. No scratch that the worst moment of my life was after I fell in love, when I realized who I was in love with.

This isn't a love story. It isn't an adventure story with romance and handsome princes or damsels in distress. It isn't scary or dramatic. It won't be life changing and it won't give you the epiphany you've been waiting for. It won't be funny and it doesn't have a happy ending; it has no ending. This is my story, plain and simple. It won't be pleasant and I'm not about to sugar coat it for you. If you're still interested in what I have to say, well I can't stop you from reading, so here goes nothing.

It was my favorite day of the week. I don't care what anyone else says, Wednesday's are and will always be the best day. I like to call it hump Wednesday. You've just survived the two worst days of the week and you can only move forward from there. Monday - well I don't have to explain why that day is so horrible, I'm sure you can figure it out. Tuesday, well that's just a bad day. You already feel like its Friday by the time the sun comes up Tuesday morning. When Wednesday comes along it' s like you've accomplished some great feat. You're still alive and standing at that! You're probably wondering what's wrong with the other days. Well Thursday always lasts forever, always, no matter what. Friday is way to short. I don't like the feeling of being free and then realizing that my freedom is about to end. Saturday, well everyone's way too busy to really enjoy it. People cram so much stuff in a Saturday it surprises me that they can still move by the end of the day. Sunday. Sunday is the most depressing day of the week. It's the day you realize that the worst day of the week is about to begin and another week of torture is on its way.

Anyway, as I was saying it was Wednesday. If you haven't guessed already I'm in high school and it had taken forever to get to this point. Monday had given me a pop quiz in half my classes and a test in the other two. I may only have four classes a day, but sitting in each one everyday for an hour and a half makes me ill. Sitting still for 90 minutes to take a test or quiz makes me homicidal. Well I lived through Monday and didn't kill anyone, but Tuesday didn't get any better. It, of course, felt like Friday, but that feeling ended when my coach extended our soccer practice. It was early April and it was hotter than Hades outside. I would guess it was pushing ninety-five degrees. My coach is a true sadist. He will never cancel practice no matter what the weather is and if you don't show up for a practice you add an extra mile to your warn ups the next time you come and you can't play in the upcoming game. He doesn't take excuses, the only one he will even consider is if you lose a limb. If someone died, forget it; unless you're the one lying in the coffin you had better show up. If you're late, heh I feel for you. He makes you run an extra half-mile and do fifty-pushups...while balancing him on your back. Yeah, it's happened to me several times. I'm proud to say I am the only one who can do all fifty push-ups without collapsing.

Okay, I'm getting sidetracked, back to Tuesday. We had been practicing for over an hour and a half and I was running the ball down the field. I'm an offensive player and our team's main scorer. I was past mid-field when a defensive player came running toward me. Usually I'm quick to move, but I was really hot and really tired so I just kept dribbling the ball toward him. I looked down for a moment when suddenly I found myself staring up at the sun. I had just collided with the guy on defense. Real smooth, eh? Well my coach isn't one to stop the game for anything so as I lay there my teammates kept right on playing. After a minute on the ground I hoisted myself up and brushed myself off. The other team had scored a point and the coach was calling us all to mid-field. He said something stupid about how we needed to treat practice like the real thing because what we do here we take to the game. I looked around and I saw that everyone was pretty much in the same position. My teammates were all bent over resting there hands on their knees and panting. Everyone's shirts were literally soaked, myself included. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and returned to listening to my coach. He dismissed us a few minutes later and I was about to drag myself to the locker room when he called me and the defense guy I had collided with over. We both stood in front of him with a look of dread. He ordered Scott, the other guy, and I to do two stadiums. I almost fell over and Scott dropped his jaw. We had just finished almost two hours of backbreaking practice and were about to kill over and he expected us to run up and down six flights of stairs, twice. He told us to get to it, he didn't like whiners, so Scott and I started running up and down the stadium stairs. When we landed on the last step we had to lean on each other to walk to the locker room.

I gathered my clothes, knowing I wouldn't be able to change before I took a shower and I wasn't about to take one in the locker room. I said goodbye to Scott and walked toward the front of the building. I walked out of the school and frowned in frustration. I didn't have a car; I couldn't afford one. I had to walk to and from school everyday, because our school didn't provide transportation. Something about how not enough kids road the bus to keep them running. Figures, everyone in my school drove or had a driver. If for some reason they couldn't drive, or didn't have a driver they found a ride with their friends. I didn't have many friends. Wait, no, that's not right, I didn't have any friends. Granted I was the star soccer player and everyone seemed to like me, I didn't have, ya know, real friends. I didn't hang out with anyone outside of school and I really didn't trust anyone with my secrets. I was the one and only poor kid at my school. No one knew though. How could the star soccer player be poor? Well I am so get over it. Just to fill you in on a little history, I was born in Kentucky - I am not a fucking hick - but I lived most of my life in Georgia. I had two siblings, an older brother and sister. My sister, Renee was a good fourteen years older than me and my brother was ten years older than me. Needless to say we weren't very close. When I was four my sister moved out and married some red neck from Kentucky. For some reason, I don't really know what happened, we ran low on money and we moved to Florida. That didn't turn out too well and we ended up having to move in with my Aunt in Georgia. She helped get us back on our feet, but when we finally moved out and into our own place my brother ran away. He was only sixteen and he was into all kinds of shit. Not a month later we got a letter in the mail from my sister basically telling us that she hated us all, save for my brother, and that we could go to hell for all she cared. Later, I think I was ten, we heard from my brother. He came to our house and looked like he'd been hit by a truck. We hadn't heard from him in almost four years and there he was, bleeding and drugged up. My parents, being the saps they were, took care of him. My mom fixed him his meals and my dad got him a job. After a few months my parents decided to move into a bigger place, the rent on our house was almost up anyway. My parents saved and bought a house. It was nice and we were happy, though we never did hear from my sister. When I was fifteen my brother found an apartment that he could buy and my parents helped him move in while I was at school. On one of the moving days, though, my parents dropped me off at school like usual and went with my brother to help him finish moving his stuff in. They never did pick me up. They were in a car accident and it wasn't pretty. My sister showed up at the funeral, but she didn't recognize me. I didn't expect her too and I wasn't about to go up to her, as far as I was concerned I had no sister.

The main point in telling you all that crap is to clue you in that I take care of myself. I'm seventeen and I live alone in what would have been my brother's apartment. My parents' will didn't give anyone in the family a right to me and no one was about to take me in. My family isn't tight-knit and never really was. My parents willed to me what money they had and I sold their house and all their belongings, save for a few sentimental items, and moved into the apartment. I used the money I had to pay the bills and take care of myself. I've been like this for almost two years and I made a bargain with the school so they wouldn't leak my secret to social services or other students. I play for their soccer team in the spring, the basketball team in winter, and the rest of my time is spent with the chorus program. I don't mind. I work late at night so the extra curricular activities never get in my way. I work at an upscale restaurant in the heart of Atlanta. It pays well and I don't have to worry about my classmates finding me out because I work from nine to closing at two in the morning. It pays well and the boss is really nice. I work five days a week leaving the weekend open to cram in the sleep I had missed out on. All in all I live a pretty good life, except for the not having any friends part.

Okay so now that you know how my week started out and you get the basic idea of how I'm living let's move on shall we? Wednesday morning came along and I woke up at seven to do my normal routine. After showering I pulled on my sweat pants and gym shirt and started my three-mile jog to school. It took me a half an hour and I'm happy to say each time I go to school the time it takes is getting shorter and shorter. I get to school around eight every morning and change into whatever outfit I had managed to grab from home. I never take any books home, because it would be hell trying to carry them to school in the morning while running, so I opt to do all my homework at school, during lunch, in-between classes, and during classes. On Friday I bring all my books home to study and do projects, because Sunday I get to go to sleep early so I can wake up early on Monday and take my time getting to school. After changing into some baggy jeans and a black T-shirt I gathered my books and headed for the chorus room.

Every morning at 8:05 the chorus teacher makes me come in and practice whatever piece her class is doing. In preparation for the spring concert that was only a week away we were singing some sappy love songs and she gave me a solo. For some reason she thinks I can sing. I beg to differ, but I swallow my pride and do what she asks. My day continues on as usual and nothing really interesting happens. I already left the worst two days behind me and things can only get better right? Wrong.

At 3:30 my school let out and I went to the locker room to change for practice. After being late three times I decided to try my best not to be late again. That day I managed to be the first one on the field. The other guys followed soon after and we stood in front of the coach waiting for instructions. The coach was talking to another coach, the football coach if I made out right and they seemed to be in a heated argument. Soccer isn't a really popular sport in the Georgia, granted it's appreciated and all the schools have a soccer program, but the south focuses most of its attention on football. The football coach was yelling about how they had the field that day and our coach was yelling about how we had a game on Friday. I really didn't want to be there when my coach got through yelling so I motioned for my teammates to follow me and we set off jogging around the track. I noticed as we made it into our second lap that the football team had also approached the coaches and they followed our example and started jogging with us. There had to be fifty of us running around the track and when my team finished off out fourth lap we jogged onto the field and stood in three lines. For some reason the football team followed us and they also stood in lines next to us. As the captain of my team I stood in front of my team and was about to start stretching when one of the football players came up and stood beside me. Like all the football players he had all his equipment on and I could see a letter C sewed into his jersey, meaning he was the captain of the football team. I politely ignored his presence and took to stretching. I bent forward, touched my toes and started counting. The football team mimicked my example, as did my teammates. I started counting the odd numbers and as usual my teammates shouted out the even numbers. When I had reached five the captain standing next to me started counting the odds with me and the football team started shouting the evens with the soccer team. I was surprised needless to say but it continued with each stretch. After I had finished our usual set of warm-ups I looked over to find our coaches still quarrelling and sighed. As always I took things into my own hands - I'm the independent sort if you haven't noticed - and turned toward the football captain.

"Look," I said. "I want to practice and get outta here as soon as possible, so I'm gonna compromise with you. We'll give you half the field and we'll take the other half. The last half hour of practice we'll give you fifteen minutes to scrimmage and you give us fifteen minutes to scrimmage. Deal?" I put my hand out to shake and that's when it happened.

The guy took off his helmet and shook his head allowing his sweat to spray outwards. He then looked towards me and I did a double take. This was perhaps the hottest guy I had ever seen. Piercing blue eyes looked at me through dark chocolate brown hair and I wanted to melt. He held his helmet under his arm and grasped my hand in a firm shake. It was then, as his deep voice said "Deal", that I knew I was in love. I knew because when it happens you just know. It's one of those things you really need to experience for yourself, but I'll try to explain it to you. It was a feeling I got in the pit of my stomach and it worked its way up until I felt dizzy. My body got goose bumps even though it was over ninety degrees outside and my hand was shoot electricity up my arm. It was a wonderful feeling. Then the worst thing in my entire life happened. I realized I was in love with the captain of the football team. Shit.

Tbc...

Reviews appreciated


	2. It Could Be Worse, It Could Be Raining

Okay so maybe I wasn't really "in love" with the guy, but I sure as hell was lusting after him. Now I know what your gonna say, 'Dude you're a guy and he's a guy.' Yeah, well I already figured that one out.

Ok, time to clue you in on some moot points. Before my family died I'd never really thought about anything sexual and I never had a girlfriend or anything. After my parents died I had no time. I still have no time. My life consists of going to school, going to practice, walking home (which really sucks after practice), and going to work. Oh, biggie – sleeping – man I've slept through entire days on the weekend.

Now the issue of my sexuality. Come on, it's the 21st century! I've never considered myself a homosexual and I still don't think I am. I've never found any of my teammates attractive...ewww that would be so very wrong. This is why I think I'm in love, because there is literally no one else, male or female, I've had this kind of reaction to. Love has no boundaries, right?

Now that we've got that cleared up let's get back to the story, shall we? Where was I...right, practice.

Our teams split up and took our consecutive sides of the field. Realizing what we had done, the coaches finally stopped fighting and started actually coaching.

Practice was a whole hell of a lot tougher than usual. Probably because our coach wanted to show off to the football coach that we could do anything the football team could do and then some.

After a half and hour of rigorous practice my coach called the soccer team to the side lines and we all sat down on the bench to watch the football team play a scrimmage game against each other. One thing I have to say about my school is that the sports teams really respect each other. Our team didn't talk or anything, we sat quietly and made an audience for the football team. Needless to say my eyes were glued to Mr. Captain.

I was surprised, to say the least, that he was not the quarterback; I always thought that the quarterback was the captain.

Well I don't know much about football, but the guy was defense, that's for sure. I mean he was pummeling anyone that even touched the ball. His opposing team didn't score any points and there was once instance where the quarterback threw the ball and not only did he block the pass, he caught the ball and ran like hell to the en-zone. His teammates couldn't keep up and he scored touchdown.

I think I know why he's the captain.

Ten minutes later me and the rest of the soccer team were on the field; the football team took our place on the sidelines. Our scrimmage started off fast. I immediately got the ball and ran down the field when loud a boom rang in my ears. That was the only warning I got before me and the rest of the people outside got pelted with rain.

Remember when I told you the coach wouldn't call practice, rain or shine? I wasn't kidding and it looked like the football coach was just as stubborn, because the football team kept right on watching while we kept right on playing. The game went on and in the last few minutes of play one of the defense player on my team kicked a high ball. It started to come down in my general direction so I prepared myself for a header. Unfortunately the guy defending me caught on to my elaborate scheming and positioned himself next to me. I closed my eyes just as the ball came down, a habit I really need to break, and waited for contact. Now I don't know how this next part happened - having your eyes closed tends to make you less knowledgeable of your surroundings - so just use the great expanse of imagination I know you have and try to bare with me.

Well if you hadn't guessed already I didn't make contact with the ball. My forehead did, however, have a nice imprint of the defender's cleat. Let me remind you - I have no idea how that happened. Either way I had spikes digging into my forehead and that just wasn't pleasant. Blood ran down my face; head wounds always tend to bleed a hell of a lot more than anything else, which really sucks. Of course we just kept on playing.

I long ago learned that I had this amazing ability. It wasn't a natural ability, it took a lot of practice to be able to do it, but I almost have it mastered. I can, and I'm not exaggerating in the least, stop my body from feeling pain. Okay, it doesn't last more than a few hours, but that's usually all I need. I've encountered some injuries while playing soccer and my little talent has come in real handy.

The point being I got over being kicked in the head and maneuvered the ball away from a stunned defender. Right before the coach blew the whistle to end the game I took a shot, giving my team the final point.

The football team got up and both teams stood in a huge clump in front of the coaches. The coaches lined us up, single file, along the sidelines. I wanted to scream. They were gonna make us run suicides the bastards. I was bleeding for Christ sakes! I might be able to make the pain go away, but blood loss is a whole other issue.

I wasn't about to argue with my coach so I stood in line with the other guys and prepared for take off. We were only about a foot apart and the football team had removed their helmets and padding. That's when I noticed that standing right next to me was Mr. Captain.

Great, just great.

There I was standing in the freezing rain, bleeding, tired as hell, and right next to the hottest thing since Tabasco sauce. Life doesn't give you lemons; it squeezes the juice into your fucking head wound!

Suddenly the whistle blew and I was sprinting across the field. By the third lap I wasn't surprised when half the guys started to lag; what did surprise me was that I was keeping pace with Mr. Captain. I knew he was quick and had a heck of a lot of endurance, I just didn't think I could match him. Guess all that running to school paid off. We ended up doing fifteen laps with me and Mr. Captain the first to finish.

As always, on the last lap, I sprinted forward, running as fast as I could, and slide across the muddy white line. I was on my butt and laughing my ass off when Mr. Captain came up beside my sprawled out self and gave me this look like I was crazy.

Okay so maybe I am a little crazy, but he didn't have to look at me like that! I just about died when I finally got a good look at him.

The guy was drenched and with all of his equipment off I could see exactly where his clothes clung to his body - his very well muscled body.

You know I'm starting to think that somebody up there is having way too much fun messing with my libido.

Him looking down on my pathetic ass wasn't doing much for my self-esteem so I hoisted my self up on my elbows and attempted to stand. Surprise, surprise, my feet slide out from under me and I fell flat on my ass. Smooth Duo, real smooth.

Guess what happened next? The smirks at me - smirks! If I could've gotten up I would've wiped that smirk off his thick, wet, kissable lips. Okay - this is going to be a major problem, not only have my hormones suddenly decided to show up and have me lust after a guy, but I live in Georgia. In case you didn't know Georgia is not the ideal place for budding homosexuals, and even worse for budding, teenage homosexuals. Not that I know if I'm gay or anything - I mean it's only this one guy, right? Damn it!

Anyway, as I was saying, he's standing there looking down at me with that 'I just saw you make an ass of yourself' expression and he offers me his hand.

Now I'm really confused. First the guy stands there silently mocking me and then he offers his hand? I must have lost more blood than I thought. I once again put myself in a 'what's the worse that could happen' frame of mind and took his hand.

The guy pulls me up like I'm nothing. I figured he was strong, but he basically lifted me entirely off the ground with one hand before setting me on my feet. That left me feeling...nice. I gave him an embarrassed thanks while he packed up his football gear and we ended up walking back to the locker room together

He was really quiet, which only added to my nervousness, so I started rambling. If you haven't noticed I tend to go on and on about pointless shit.

Somewhere in the walk to the locker room I introduced myself and learned his name was Heero.

It wasn't until we got to the locker room and my teammates started to ask if I was ok that I realized that my head was still bleeding. It was kinda weird though, because usually they don't make a fuse over injuries, so I got kinda worried. I couldn't see it and I sure as hell was about to touch it until I got home. I brushed them off with an, "I'm fine," and grabbed my clothes before walking off.

When I walked out of the front of the school I couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh. Have you ever watched that movie Frankenstein with the guy from Willy Wonka? Well there's a saying from there that I love, "It could be worse, it could be raining." Well guess what it was raining. Wait, no, it was pouring. Water was coming down in sheets and I was seriously considering sleeping at school.

'Suck it up Duo. You can do this,' I kept telling myself. I gathered up all the energy I could and started walking across the parking lot.

Somebody's really trying to test me, I just know it. I know they call it spring showers, but jeeze, the water was literally pelting me. It felt like a shit load of rocks were falling out of the sky. Ever few seconds it thundered and then lightening would light up the sky, making me jump. It was freezing and I cursed myself for not wearing long sleeves, let alone a jacket.

Yes, sometimes my life really sucked. I mean come on, already! Give a guy a break! I'm bleeding, cold, tired, and it's raining. You know what I needed? I needed a hug. It was one of those times where everything is going wrong and you just needed a hug. Mann, I haven't been hugged in years.

I had wrapped my arms around my self as a poor substitute when a black car pulls up next to me. The passenger window rolled down and I was surprised to see Mr. Captain, now known as Heero, looking at me from the driver's seat. He was smirking at me again – not cool, not cool at all. He nodded his head toward the passenger door and said in this deep, sexy, demanding voice, "Get in."

Who am I to argue with that?

A/N: Thanks so much! And I think I fixed the paragraph problem - if it's still an issue, let me know. I really appreciate your reviews, please continue to read and let me know if you like it or not. -Tyler-


	3. Tornados Arn't Always Bad

Now we all know I got in his car, the question is: what happened next?

You perverted bastards. But I guess I shouldn't be talking 'cause I was kinda hoping for... something, too.

As soon as I had the door shut he looks forward and asks, "Where do you live."

For a minute I was surprised. Here was this guy who, in my book, was the definition of popularity and he was offering me a ride home. He was gonna take me home people - pay attention, this was like the turning point in my life and I'm not exaggerating. You'll see, I'm gonna tell you the whole story, don't worry.

Okay so I got over the initial shock that Mr. Captain was taking me home and spoke up. "Uh, it's about three miles up the road. Just make a right outta the parking lot."

Mr. Captain nodded and followed my directions without another word. He drove kinda slow, but that was probably 'cause there was zero visibility 'cause of the rain. After a couple of blocks I voiced my thanks that I didn't have to walk home in the shitty weather and he just sorta nodded in acknowledgement.

I pointed to my house and just as he pulled up to the curb the tornado warning thingi went off. It was really loud and I winced in surprise. Great, not only is it pouring rain but now there are tornados nearby. I did say Wednesday's my favorite day right? Yeah - the day was shaping up real well.

Mr. Captain switched on the radio and I waited a minute to listen to the news.

'Listeners: please remain indoors for the next twenty-four hours. This is extreme thunderstorm and tornado warning. We advise that you turn off all electricity and switch to battery powered appliances. Please avoid driving. If you are on the roads now, please find shelter as quickly as possible. Tornados have been spotted in the Dunwoody and Sandy springs area. All North Georgia schools and school related activities have been closed until further notice. All North Georgia businesses are asked to close and allow stranded travelers shelter. Once again - stay inside, we will give full reports every hour.'

Heh, guess that means I didn't have work. But what to do about the now "stranded" traveler sitting next to me.

I told him he could stay at my place...

What the hell was I supposed to do, let the guy drive home in this weather? I think not my fuzzy friend. He took my offer. What ran through my mind as he parked his car was 'Oh my fucking - shit!' Reason: I was about to have the Captain of the football team in my apartment, not necessarily a good thing. Kids at my school don't know I live by myself, remember? Oh well. He didn't seem like a talker, so I was hoping he wouldn't say anything. It's hard to say "Um, well my parents are on vacation" when I only have one bedroom and bathroom.

Anyway, we both ran into my apartment building; we were soaked none-the-less. We ended up jogging up the three flights of stairs to my floor - I donno why, maybe we were hoping to get dry. It didn't work.

For some reason we both found something extremely hilarious and were laughing uncontrollably. I was juggling my keys and shaking my head while he was hunched over with his hands on his knees - god his laugh was sexy. I don't know how that's possible, but it is.

I finally got the damn door open and we both kinda stumbled in to my apartment. After we both got calmed down I offered him a seat and he plopped down on the couch with what I thought was a sigh - a good sigh. He spread his arms out over the top of the couch and made himself all kinds of comfortable. It was like we had been friends for years and my place was his place - I barely know the guy and I'm already feeling like he's my best friend. Mann - I need to get a social life if the guy who drives me home is my new best friend.

I padded to the bathroom and grab a couple of towels as well as some band-aides, toilet paper, and peroxide; the gash on my forehead hadn't gone away, ya know. I threw him a towel and he started drying off his hair. I sat down on the ottoman in front of the chair next to the couch and set my first aide supplies in front of me. I still had no desire to see what shape my head was in so I started to fix myself up in the living room. Mr. Captain started looking at me funny when started to put peroxide on a wad toilet paper.

His stare made me a little nervous so I said, "What?" He just shook his head at me and took the wad from my hand.

"Move," he told me while pointing to the chair behind me. Jeez this guy is a real talker. -Sarcasm you idiots -. I follow his orders and slid into the chair behind me while he takes my place on the ottoman. He leans forward with the wad of toilet paper and starts cleaning my wound.

Good God.

Yes, it was painful, what do you expect? It felt like someone was digging their finger into the frigging whole and trying to touch my skull – yupp it hurt, but just a little. It was also very, very nice. He was very close to me and I was more than happy to let him pamper me – ok so it wasn't really pampering, but I can call it whatever the hell I want to. It ended all too soon though when he put the band-aide on my forehead. The whole time he was concentrating so hard though. I almost wanted to laugh, but at the same time the fact that he was so into making sure my wound was cleaned just right made me feel kinda good. I haven't had anyway worry over my stupid injuries and even though I don't think he was really worried it was still nice of him to care enough to offer me help.

Once he finished I walked over to the kitchen and offered him a drink. He declined and I went on to check my messages. There was one message – surprisingly - usually there's none. Anyway, it was my manager from work telling me that I didn't have to work 'cause of the weather and even though I already knew I wouldn't be working I was ecstatic - I never get off work and I mean never. So when good things come to you, you must celebrate. My way of celebrating? Milk shakes! Oh my fucking goodness, milkshakes make the world go round.

Not to brag, but I happen to be the best milkshake maker around. I got it from my dad - he was the best ever and taught me all the good stuff.

I got out my milk shake maker and end up totally forgetting about my guest. I started singing and scooping ice-cream. Come on - I've worked at the steak house for almost two years and I've never gotten a day off. Granted I don't work on weekends, but that doesn't count, I need my beauty sleep ya know? Anyhoo, I'm having a good old time in the kitchen when Someone (those friggin' higher powers or someone equally depraved) decided I should be punished for lord knows what and had Mr. Captain walk into the kitchen. He just looked at me while I made a friggin' fool of myself. At that moment I was more embarrassed than I have ever been in my life.

**A/N**: Sorry people – it was Halloween, ya know? I decided to write ya'll back (yes I live in Georgia, write what you know, right? And no, I don't have a fucking country accent and I'm not a fucking redneck, thank you very much).

Rashalla Entalio – Tyler is my middle name. Your right about Gene Wilder and "Young Frankenstein– I couldn't think of his name or the movie's name when I wrote that chapter, thus Duo didn't remember either . Thanks for the praise - xoxoxo Tyler

InfectedLife** – **Thanks a lot for your review, it made me feel all warm and fizzy inside. I'm trying to keep the characters in character, so Heero's lack of conversational skills will probably remain throughout the whole thing. ThnX again – Tyler

impish – alright your name is just too cute , thnX for the review – tyler

ahanchan – Thnx for your review and I'm glad you like that I put Heero on defense. I wanted too make him big and tough and shit like that and quarterbacks – while their often hot – aren't really big or anything. Heero just seems like the kinda guy who would be tackling people anyway. – Tyler

Santurion2 – You are too sweet – thank you so much for your review – tyler

Just another fan girl – appreciated, tyler

cHix0r Neko – I didn't read 'Stealing Rank', but 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' I loved, I stopped reading it though 'cause it kinda drifted away from the school life and got more into shit I didn't understand. Plus the chapters were way too fucking long and I have serious ADD, but I liked the story anyhow. Anyway, I really wanted to have Heero play lacrosse 'cause I play lacrosse (great sport, Great sport) and the whole write what you know shit, but that would be way to close to 'Smells Like Teen Spirit'. I love school get together fics so I finally decided to write my own. I hope it ends up being as good as I want it to be, I'm trying to write the entire story in Duo's POV and that was kinda hard this chapter and I think it's just gonna get harder. Thnx for your review – Tyler

Akennea – I will, thnX – tyler

Kaaera – thnX for the kudos, and yes Heero is going to find out Duo lives alone. – tyler

Andy – mmm Ann –day, very good name on the lips **grins** – thnX for the kudos buddy and sorry it took a while to update...somebody was busy last weekend... – tyler

Lindol – your too sweet, thnX – tyler

Silver-Wood –GG – "Life doesn't...wound" is my favorite quote in the chapter too. I also like the Tabasco sauce line, but I shuoldn't be bragging about my own work, huh? ThnX for reviewing and I'm glad someone likes my lemons quote, I personally think it's my best line yet, but hopefully I'll think of something even funnier for Duo to say. ThnX again – Tyler

dostil – "godii"? what the fuck? – tyler ps thnX for reviewing

Yuikey – thnX mann, appreciated – tyler

Sapphire Dragons – It wouldn't be Duo without his braid...thnX for the kudos, I'm glad your enjoying it – Tyler

**Important A/N – Everyone better friggin' read this!:** Luvs much everyone – make sure you keep reviewing. Ya friggin lazy bastards who are reading my story, that by the way takes a really long time to write, and then just moving on need to be stabbed by a blunt spoon. If you like it - Review the friggin' story!! If you don't like it – Review the friggin' story! For those of you that have, thank you and I hope you continue to do so... Tyler


	4. Singing Time!

"Haha... Well now," and it turns out as saying that was an extremely stupid thing to do because my retarded head likes to go off on weird tangents and doesn't really care how much it embarrasses me – even though it should because it's my fucking _head_. Anyway your probably wondering how the hell could that make me go off on a tangent... Someone out there is deranged that's what it is. Really, really deranged.

"We call this the act of mating. But there are several other very important differences between human beings and animals that you should know about," yes, I really said that... He was still looking at me so my mind decided I hadn't had enough and continued. I cupped my hand over my mouth and mimicked the song in a whispered voice, "I'd appreciate your input."

Nope, it doesn't end there! I'm really a sad lonely, little person who obviously has no friends for very good reasons. Mr. Captain just stands there and smirks at me. I don't even wanna know what he was thinking – I don't know what _I _was thinking.

Moving on, he's standing there with his arms crossed and his shoulder leaning against the wall like the friggin' god he is and I just keep right on. "Sweat baby, sweat baby. Sex is a Texas drop me. Can you do the kind of stuff that only friends would sing about." At this point in time I had taken the ice cream scupper and was using it as a make shift microphone while dancing around the kitchen.

Yes, at the next part I did stop and moved my hands over my body cupped by balls. Yes, I know it was exactly the best thing to do when you had a guest, but hey, did it look like I cared? Obviously not... "So put your hands down my pants and I bet you'll feel nuts. Yes I'm Sisco yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up." Yupp, I gave the guy two thumbs up, still holding my ice-cream scup too.

I could hear the guy laughing, but it was weird 'cause it was that 'you're an idiot laugh' it was more like 'you're having a good time, I'm having a good time' kinda laugh. I dunno, like I said it was weird, in a good way.

Well after my little two-thumbs up move I decided I should be productive while being stupid, so I danced my way over to the fridge while singing into the ice-cream scup and got out the whipped cream. "You had enough of two hand touch. You want it rough. You're out of bounds."

Now I thought this was pretty good timing 'cause I had worked my way over to the two glasses full of chocolate milkshake and I was topping them off with whipped cream when I sang this next part. "I want you smothered, want you covered like my waffle house hash browns." Yeah, I know I'm good.

I'm swaying my hips and all that good stuff and I take the drinks up in my hands and dance my ways toward him while singing, "Come quick like fed-ex. Irridgenate like fex." Ya know I have no idea what the hell 'Irridgenate' means... "Just like cuticle cost stock. You are inclined to make me rise an hour early. Just like daylight savings time." It was then that I handed him his glass of – what I like to call – pure deliciousness. He was smirking at me the whole time and I could tell he was holding back any more laughter. He looked damn fine with that smirk though.

Now this surprised me the most. Now I don't know football boy very well, but he sure as hell doesn't look like the type to like Bloodhound Gang or anything so it surprised me that when I after I more or less said, "Do it now." He started singing with me! Now he wasn't dancing around like I was or singing at the too of his lungs or anything, but he still somewhat sung along.

"You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do it on the discovery channel." I was on my own for the little, "Do it again now." But he was right back singing along when I started the chorus again, "You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do it on the discovery channel."

I stopped singing then, the milkshake was just too enticing too do anything but enjoy it so I took a long gulp of it while still standing in the middle of the kitchen and Mr. Captain followed suite. I quickly licked off the whipped cream I knew was on my upper lip, but football boy seemed a little clueless to the thin strip of white cream across his lips.

Can we spell drool? No, I can honestly say, that at that moment I couldn't spell 'a' if you had asked me too.

It was right about then that I think we mutually decided that we were gonna be good friends. I kinda realized that for some reason he was just as lonely as I was. I hadn't noticed until then, but he wasn't a big talker and I don't think it was 'cause he was shy. I think we just connected like that – now we weren't best friends right then and then or anything – we just sort of came to an understanding that we would be.

Anyway it wasn't just standing there that made me come to this big epiphany, it was me raising my finger to his upper lip and wiping away the cream that made me think. He didn't back away the entire time – and I was doing it pretty damn slow for obvious reasons – he just looked at me kinda curiously and gave me this little smile. Yupp, we were gonna be good friends.

**A/N: **Oh my fucking goodness. You guys are great! I wrote a shitty chapter last time and you guys reviewed more on that chapter then any other! Here goes my thanks:

DeadAngle – 'dood'? umm okay...thnX for the cookies, and I updated as soon I got home, after reading your review of course...

InfectedLife – I'm glad my story's funny, 'cause I'd feel bad if I was the only one laughing at my own story, that would just be sad... thnX and I hope you continue reading!

Impish – okay, okay! I'm doing my best! God your names cute... anyway! I know it's short, but I wrote it real quick and I'm gonna write another chapter this weekend, so don't be mad k?

Ahanchan – I hope you like what happened next! In truth I didn't know what to do, but I heard this song on the way home from school and here it is!

Kitty Kat 03 03 – thanks so much, I really appreciate your review. Your praise makes me feel real good **wink**

Shinigami88220 – I know! I write these stories to get reviews! I apprecite yours, by the way – don't stop!

Sara – Thank you soo much, I 'm glad you like it! I hope I won't fuck this story up and end up abandoning it... that would be kinda sad..

Randompancake – thank you soo much for stopping to review, and I won't stop writing I promise!

Mystical-Maiden – thanks so much, I'm glad you understand how I feel. I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story!

Akennea – sorry for the short chapters! I'm trying to get 'em longer, but schools evil...

Rashalla Entalio – I agree! If only I could afford a blunt spoon...

Cool – hey cool, you sound sexy... O.o (sorry I'm so friggin' horny it's not even funny...)

Camillian – I dunno.. thnX though, for the review

cHix0r Neko – I agree – poor Duo, thinks are gonna get pretty bad before anything good happens... so very sad

Kaaera – thnX for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**A/N**: Hot damn 15 reviews for one chapter – I fucking love you guys, thank you so very, very much. I'll try my best for longer chapters... I'm getting to the actual plot and shit soon – Relena's gonna shw up and I know how happy you all are for her to be in the picture...heheh I'm so mean to Duo... thnX again, Tyler


End file.
